Medical devices must be packaged and sealed such that the devices remain sterile until ready for use. Current packages for medical devices include a tear off portion extending along an edge thereof. However, these tear off portions may be difficult to locate and utilize. Even when the tear off portions are easily identifiable, opening of the packages via the tear off portions may be difficult due to interference thereof by the contents of the packages.